Currently, incoming content in a video content network is handled in a linear fashion. A piece of content is brought into the network and is always processed the same way by doing a series of things in a specific order. There may be a variety of intended end products, and it may not be apparent immediately what the end product is supposed to be—for example, the asset could be intended for an ABR (adaptive bit rate video playback) environment, a QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) plant, and so on, but this will not be apparent until the work flow is ended.